Watches which are secured to the user's wrist by a bracelet or strap are known in the prior art. The bracelet or strap, which may made of leather, rubber or metal, is connected to the pairs of horns of the watch via metal pins secured to said horns.
The disadvantage of these bracelets or straps is that they cannot be changed by the user himself. In fact, if the user wants to change the bracelet or strap because of wear or for aesthetic reasons, he is generally obliged to go to a professional in order to carry out the replacement operation. This operation requires time and involves some cost.
Portable objects provided with interchangeable bracelets or straps are also known from the prior art, as shown in FIG. 7. One of these systems 100 uses a pivoting spring mechanism. To achieve this, an inclined cover 101 is arranged between the horns. This cover 101 houses a pin 102 arranged between the horns. A locking part 103 is pivotably mounted about said pin 102. This locking part 103 includes a body 104 that extends along pin 102. A first strip 105 extends from body 104 in a substantially identical direction to that of inclined cover 101. This first strip 105 includes a hook 106 at the end thereof. The body 104 also includes a second strip 107, which extends in a perpendicular direction to first strip 105, away from cover 101. Body 104 also includes a projecting portion 108 that extends in an opposite direction to that of first strip 105 such that a spring 109 can be arranged between cover 101 and projecting portion 108. Consequently, pressing on second strip 107 causes body 104 to pivot and consequently pivots first strip 105 and causes spring 109 to contract as shown in FIG. 7.
When idle, this first strip 105 extends in a substantially identical direction to that of inclined cover 101. The width of bracelet or strap 110 is equal to the width between the horns. Each end 111 of the bracelet or strap includes a slot 112 which is made to be coupled with inclined cover 101. When the bracelet or strap is coupled with inclined cover 101, locking part 103 is placed in the working position to facilitate coupling, with spring 109 contracted. Once the bracelet or strap has been coupled to inclined cover 101, locking part 103 is placed in the idle position such that hook 106 of first strip 105 is cooperating with locking member 113 of the bracelet or strap so that the latter does not come undone.
One drawback of this object is that it is complex. Indeed, it requires significant transformations; since the case and the bracelet or strap are greatly altered compared to a basic watch and additional costs are therefore generated.
Another drawback is that if one of the securing system parts breaks, such as one of the strips or the spring, replacement thereof is complex, long and expensive. In fact, it is necessary to go to a professional so that he can replace the damaged parts.